


Cabin Fever

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Love Boat
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: So I've just watched a bizarre string of Love Boat episodes where Gopher keeps getting imprisoned by beautiful women against his will - and, where this would usually be quite a strange thing for most people, it seems to be an everyday occurence for poor Gopher! This leads - in my drabble - to a cute little conversation with the Doc, and an opportunity for them to flirt... because that's what I like *grins*
Relationships: Adam "Doc" Bricker/Burl "Gopher" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cabin Fever

"So... Let me get this straight?" Doc was still in total disbelief when it came to Gopher's mishaps aboard ship.

"Uhuh--"

"In the space of the last two months, you have had two beautiful ladies lock you in their rooms, _begging_ that you make love to them, and you just... _didn't_? You couldn't wait to get _away_ ?"

"That's right," Gopher nodded, feeling proud of himself.

"May I ask _why_ ?" Adam's head was completely reeling from the fact that, for one, any woman could be so keen on Gopher that they would want to imprison him in their cabins, and - for two - that any man could have the strength to say 'no' in such a situation. I mean, these women were absolutely _gorgeous_. And Gopher was... well... _Gopher_.

"Because I'm just not that kind of guy, okay."

"Just what kind of guy _are_ you?" Bricker opened his mouth wide in fake surprise and then smiled at the Yeoman Purser.

_Audience laughs._

"Not _that_ kind of guy, if that's what you mean," he was quick to point out.

"Gee, that's actually a shame for me--" Adam grinned - and was soon cut short by Gopher, who burst into a cough upon hearing such a remark come out of the Doc's mouth, "I was rather hoping to find out what all the fuss was about, to be honest..."

_Audience raucously howls._

" _Well_... I've got a lot of work to catch up on, but I _might_ just be able to find the time," Burl raised his eyebrow and smoothed down his shirt, "You'd better find the key to your cabin, Doc..."


End file.
